


Just (not) you

by LazyButSmexy



Series: Cheater!Levi x Cheater!Reader stories [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Romance, Surprises, cheater!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 01:04:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10293878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyButSmexy/pseuds/LazyButSmexy
Summary: Levi took a deep breath and relaxed. Here goes nothing. He opened the folder and put a few papers with forms in front of her. They were already signed by him."I want the divorce."





	

_I love you, Levi_

Those words repeated like a mantra in his mind for weeks. 

Holidays were approaching, and (Y/n) had mentioned that her parents-in-law had wanted to make a big celebration for Christmas, using that time to also celebrate their 30th anniversary with the family. For some reason, they had caught her up for the organization of such party, and so she and Levi wouldn't be able to meet until January. 

That didn't make them happy at all, but then she had kissed him in the way only she knew, making his toes curl and his heart beat erratically against his rib cage. It was a promise. Of what, he wasn't sure. It could be "I promise I'll meet you as soon as I can", or "I promise this is my last holiday season with them".

Oh, how he wished it was the last one. 

_I love you, Levi_

He wanted to see her. He wanted it so bad. He wanted to hold her and kiss her, and make her smile. But that wasn't enough for him anymore.

He wanted her. Forever. He wanted her like he has never wanted anything in his life. He wanted her to leave behind all that made her unhappy and come with him instead. 

He wanted to be the only one she thought of, he wanted to be the only one she fell asleep next to. He wanted to support her in her search for her dreams, he wanted to be by her side. 

But before he even offered her the choice to leave all that behind, Levi needed to make space for her. He also had to give away a lot - not like it mattered to him at all. 

_I love you, Levi_

He clutched his messenger bag as if he was the holder of great treasure. Walking through the busy streets of the shopping district, he cursed his naive mind for thinking this would make his trip home shorter. It's been so long since he had wanted to get home so urgently, he had already forgotten which was the actual shortcut. 

He halted abruptly, almost colliding with a handful of people waiting for the pedestrian light to change, and took a moment to survey his surroundings. He was standing in front of a jewelry store, and his eyes wandered over the necklaces. 

He had never thought of buying jewelry for anyone, not even his wife. But as soon as he spotted that necklace with a single rose carved in diamond, he instantly knew it was only meant for (Y/n) to wear it. 

Only twenty minutes later, he resumed his walk through the shopping district, a silver box neatly guarded into his messenger bag, and a soft smile drawn in his lips. 

 

He walked in and shut the door, taking off his wet shoes and putting on a pair of warm slippers. The house was still dark, meaning he had a few minutes to prepare before she arrived. He left his bag on a chair in the kitchen and searched into the fridge. 

He started preparing dinner, chopping the vegetables and putting together a stew, the front door opening just in time for it to be ready. 

The woman walked in and raised her eyebrows at Levi's back. 

"Oh, you're home," she shrugged off her coat andleft it on a hanger, but kept her scarf on, "I thought you'd stay at your editor's until later."

Levi shrugged and switched off the stove, putting the stew in two plates and handing one to his wife along with a spoon. "He wanted to wrap it up sooner, something about family gathering."

It wasn't entirely a lie, his editor did have a family gathering, that's why they didn't even meet up. Levi had used that time for other things instead. 

"Hm," was all she said and began eating the stew, her cheeks rosy from the heat. 

They ate in silence, just as they were used to. They had nothing to talk about, they never did. Having meals together just seemed more convenient, to prepare food only once instead of each one making their own food. 

Once he finished, he served himself some more, while she put the plate away and took out her phone, tapping it quickly, probably texting someone. 

Levi used that time to collect his thoughts, what to say, how to do it; several scenarios ran through him back and forth. How to make it so it was quick and easy?   
_  
I love you, Levi_

He finished his plate with a resolute expression and put the dishes away, washing them. The only sound heard were him washing the dishes and the constant tapping on her phone. 

Levi dried his hands, turning to his bag and pulling a black folder from inside. He sat down in front of his wife and she eyed him curiously. She put her phone down when she saw his serious expression. 

Levi took a deep breath and relaxed. Here goes nothing. He opened the folder and put a few papers with forms in front of her. They were already signed by him. 

"I want the divorce."

She looked up into his eyes in mild shock, and down at the form. A bitter smile in her lips as she looked them over. 

"... How did you find out?" was the only question. She didn't look up to see his confused expression, and only took off her scarf, revealing several reddened hickeys littered in her neck and down below her chest. 

Levi kept on an unreadable mask and shrugged. He hadn't even known. He was slightly curious as to how long and if she started it before him. But he said nothing. 

Only a faint glimmer in his eyes was all she saw as she signed the papers. 

 

It was all mostly finished before New Year. Since it was of common according and there were no children involved, it was even quicker than he had expected. He already had looked for an apartment where he could live, and his now ex-wife would move in with her girlfriend. Their house would be sold and the winnings would be shared 50/50 between them. 

As Levi lay down on the couch in his mostly empty house, surrounded by piles of boxes to be taken to his new place in the morning, he felt like the butterflies in his stomach would make him blow up in pieces.   
_  
I love you, Levi_

His fingers twitched, always eager to text (Y/n) the news. But he knew better, knowing that only a text would make people grow suspicious. Also, she was smart, she would catch the hidden meaning in his words.   
_  
"I got a divorce. Move in with me."_

Oh, he wanted to scream it to the world. But he deleted the message and groaned out loud, without being able to wipe the wide smile off his face. How long left until January, again? 

He was free like a bird, he wanted her to be free with him, by his side. He wanted to hold her hand and kiss her beautiful lips. 

He didn't want to think of other possibility, but they could happen anyway. Like, what if she fell in love with her husband again? Or what if she actually wanted him to be her lover forever? 

He shook his head. Levi Ackerman, think of positive things.   
_  
I love you, Levi._

He flinched when his phone vibrated in his hand, and he picked it up wondering who would require his attention on a December 29th at eleven pm. 

His heart began doing flips when his eyes read the sender, and opened the text with a smile. As he read it, his breathing halted and he sat up in shock, re-reading the line over and over, his heart pounding against cage, his mouth hang open. 

 

__  
Received: 12/29; 11:02 pm  
From : (Y/n) 

_"I'm pregnant"_

**Author's Note:**

> IF U SQUEALIN'IN YOUR PILLOW CLAP YOUR HANDS *CLAP CLAP*   
> ♪＼(*＾▽＾*)／＼(*＾▽＾*)／


End file.
